Pesadillas
by ozora no hime
Summary: Youhime tiene una pesadilla, pero Nurarihyon la tranquilizara, asi como ella tranquiliza su corazón. Mi segundo fic en FF, por favor denle una oportunidad n n


_Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, dije que iba aportar algo y aqui esta, es mi segunda historia publicada en ff (y el primer one-shot, aunque creo que noo llega ni a eso) creo que me salio cortito pero ni modo. Se supone que esto pasa un tiempo despues de que NurariHyon acabara con Hagoromo Kitsune 400 años atras. Personalmente adoro esa saga y amo a esta pareja, por eso hise lo mejor que pude, pero no estoy segura si me quedo muy meloso (nah, no creo) o muy simple, ustedes diran, asi que por favor sigan leyendo :D_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El joven comandante Nurarihyon, volvía de su patrulla/paseo nocturno, organizar a un Hyakki Yakou para trasladarse de Kyoto a Edo no era tan fácil como parecía, pero tampoco tenían prisas, así que todo estaba bien. El youkai observo como el viento hacia bailar las flores de Sakura a la luz de la luna, como si le estuviera dando las gracias por su arduo trabajo.

Entonces se percató que había un pequeño alboroto en su habitación. Por un momento temió que algún incauto se hubiera colado en el lugar durante su ausencia para atacar a Youhime, pero se tranquilizó al cerciorarse de que solo era ella, quien se revolvía nerviosa en el futon. Al acercarse, la joven despertó de golpe, sobresaltada.

- ¿Te desperté? – dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Ayakashi-sama? – preguntó la joven, aun aturdida, al reconocer a la figura sentada a la par suya, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Que te sucede? ¿Estas enferma?

- ¿eh? No, no pasa nada

- Pero estas pálida y sudando frio – afirmó el youkai mientras pasaba la mano por el rostro de la muchacha limpiando las gotas de sudor.

- En serio, no pasa nada, solo tuve una pesadilla – respondió brindándole una sonrisa a su esposo.

Él se quedó observándola unos minutos, notó que ella aun no se tranquilizaba del todo. Adivinando que la princesa tenía miedo de volver a dormir, decidió preguntar:

- ¿Aun estas asustada?

- Un poco – admitió avergonzada.

- Entonces cuéntame que soñaste – dijo el ayakashi luego de unos segundos, logrando otra mirada de confusión por parte de su esposa.

- Alguna vez escuche decir a algún humano, que si cuentas tus miedos, estos desaparecen – explico tranquilamente.

- No es nada, es una tontería – dijo ella al tiempo que se acomodaba a la par de su marido en el futon.

- Youhime… - dijo con un ligero tono de demanda.

- Bueno – se resignaba ella - soñé con lo sucedido recientemente – tomó un poco de aire – en mi sueño, vi cuando los youkai asesinaban a mi padre… de una forma horrible, y luego venían detrás de mí.

- oh, así que solo eran youkais – dijo el joven comandante como si fuera la cosa más insignificante del mundo.

- ¿Ayakashi-sama? – dijo nuevamente confundida.

- No te preocupes Youhime – decía mientras acurrucaba a su mujer entre sus brazos – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte – la joven lo observaba expectante - porque, ya sean youkais, kitsunes, humanos e incluso dioses, yo te protegeré sin importar que, te protegeré incluso dentro de tus sueños, ¿o acaso dudas de que cumpla mi palabra? – declaro con su típica sonrisa prepotente.

- Claro que no – respondió Youhime sonriente – porque ayakashi-sama no es un mentiroso – dijo recordando las palabras del comandante al devolverla a su casa la noche que le propuso matrimonio – y por que ayakashi-sama es el más atractivo y el más fuerte, el señor de los espíritus – decía mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su esposo y se sumergía en el mundo de los sueños nuevamente.

El youkai observó a su esposa unos minutos más, y corroboró por enésima vez, que no había mentido ni exagerado con lo que dijo durante la pelea con Hagoromo Kitsune. El simple hecho de ver a su mujer dormir tan plácidamente le daba paz. Definitivamente había valido la pena pelear y dar parte de su vida por ella. Pronto el joven comandante acabo sumergiéndose en el mundo de los sueños, después de todo, tenía una promesa que cumplir: proteger a su princesa de cualquier bandido, youkai, kitsune o dios que quisiera perturbar su sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿lo ven? cortito, jeje. No duden en dejar cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, lo que sea, cualquier cosa es bienvenida, despues de todo estoy aprendiendo.

Matta ne~~


End file.
